What Became of GeneCo
by She's my Morphine
Summary: After the Opera Amber Sweet takes charge of the organization. Some say she's turned out to be more tyrannical than her father. And what's become of Shiloh? Will she be able to save her son without ratting out her lover?


**"What Became of Gene Co."**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: After the Opera Amber Sweet takes charge of the organization. Some say she's turned out to be more tyrannical than her father. And what's become of Shiloh?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN REPO: THE GENETIC OPERA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**Author's Note: I noticed there was a lot of after the opera fics that were all really interesting but never what I was looking for. So I decided to write my own. Please enjoy and remember to review!**

**

* * *

**

Gene Co. was a far cry from the organization before the death of the original founder. Since Amber Sweet taken hold of the organization, all of the adverts were based on society's unquenchable desire for fashion. Strictly medical procedures were now more costly than cosmetic surgeries. Lobbies were glamorous looking and male genterns were introduced for female customers. As a statement to the public, Amber, had hired over a thousand trained repo-men the day she took power over Gene Co.. She passed a strict no tolerance law for illegal zydrate transactions. She developed a special squad (the Illegal Zydrate Sales Prevention Squad) for finding and capturing dealers , specifically her ex-lover: GraveRobber. GraveRobber had long gone into hiding and was doing underground work. It was impossible to sell out in the open. Amber had the streets wired.

Luigi and Pavi had taken to brown-nosing their baby sister to get what they wanted. Unlike their father, she, was less likely to give handouts just to get them off her back. Often she would have her personal body-guards escort them out of her office. She wouldn't stand for them ruining her reputation either. Luigi was forced to take anger management classes; it was crucial to his inheritance. That inheritance was never promised to Luigi but this competition between he and his brother made every little thing more and more significant. Amber had them under her thumb, and that was the way she liked it.

Amber had gotten married twice. Both husbands had mysteriously died soon after. No one ever questioned it because it was nobody's business. She had a few lovers after that but none of her little engagements ever lasted that long. Somehow any man she'd given the time of day to had found a way to set her off and sign his own death certificate. Amber was often times a bitter and vengeful ex-lover. Her idea of breaking it off with a man was sending repo-men to his door. This was exactly why she desperately wanted GraveRobber killed. He was the only one she hadn't made an example of. He was making her look like a fool!

"Our search was inconclusive," A member of one of the search parties admitted.

Amber immediately gave the signal to her body guards. The man was shot on sight. Other IZSPS members began to back out of the room meekly. "We'll keep looking," one of them insisted.

"Good," Amber frowned at the squad leader laying dead on the floor. She was growing very frustrated. She then ordered the death of the informant that tipped them off about GraveRobber's location. He was last seen in the middle of a deal in a warehouse just a little out of town. The search was growing cold. She had one more source that she hadn't spoken to, that hadn't spoken to anyone. Amber couldn't simply kill this source for not distributing information. This was the most important source she had because this source had something very crucial to GraveRobber. She was bound to know where the bastard was! "I need to make a personal visit with Shiloh Wallace!" Amber demanded. A ride was immediately set up for her.

Amber Sweet and her bodyguards showed up at the Wallace household around 5:00 that evening. No one answered the door. This was to be expected. The girl that Amber first met just five years ago had now become a hermit. Shiloh would only answer to a secret knocking pattern. "Wallace residence!" Amber demanded. One of her body guards unhooked a key-ring labeled, "W", from his belt and flipped through several keys before he found the matching one and handed it to Amber. She unlocked the door herself and stepped into the seemingly silent foyer. If you listened closely you could hear recordings of Blind Mag playing in another room.

Amber followed the music intently with her bodyguards following close behind. She request that they keep their footsteps quiet so as not to alert Shiloh. Slowly she opened the door to see a tall woman with unbelievably long black hair. She was wearing a black skirt so long it made a train behind her and a short sleeve white shirt. She wore several colorful bangles on her wrists over her fishnet sleeves. There was a canvas in front of her and she was painting, making broad strokes of red all across the canvas. The song playing was "Chromaggia," Mag's final song. "Shiloh Wallace," Amber interrupted. Shiloh turned around slowly, startled by the intruder.

"Miss Sweet! You gave me quite a fright." She did a little curtsy for the most powerful woman in the world. Amber didn't look amused. "Is something wrong Ma'am? With all due respect, why have you come?" Shiloh asked with a shaky voice. She inched towards the cradle to her right. Amber's bodyguards reached for their guns startled by her movement.

"It's okay," Amber assured her bodyguards. "Miss Wallace, I'm aware that you may know where the zydrate dealer known as GraveRobber is."

"Oh no no no ma'am. I haven't seen him in four years. I never really knew him at all," Shiloh shook her head.

"Really?" Amber raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Because so many informants have lead me straight to you," she paused. "That child of yours..."

"His name is Colline. Like the philosopher from the opera _La bohème,_" Shiloh introduced the woman to her son.

"Well, where is his father?" Amber asked. She couldn't care less about Puccini's magnificent opera. Playing on her roots would not work for Amber.

"I don't know. We separated long ago," Shiloh answered.

"Could you give me his name?" Amber asked. Shiloh was silent.

"Greggory Spade," Shiloh finally answered.

"I see. Guards the carriage!" Amber ordered. One guard repeated the order into a walkie talkie and soon after a third guard made his way into the room, pushing a carrycot.

"What are you doing with that?" Shiloh asked. One of the guards simultaneously pushed Shiloh away and removed her sleeping son from his cradle. The guard placed the infant in the carrycot and the third guard strolled away with it. "Where are you going with my son!" Shiloh screamed in a panic.

"We will hold him for you until you're willing to give us real information! I know you know Miss Wallace! I will investigate this Greggory Spade, and if you dare make one false move I will kill your son!" Amber remarked. "And now I bid you good evening!"

Shiloh watched helplessly in horror as the woman and her body guards left to pile into the limo with her stolen child.


End file.
